The present disclosure relates to a display device, a display controlling method, and a computer program.
In recent years, as represented by a high performance mobile phone called smartphone, a thin plate apparatus, called tablet terminal, having a touch panel and a display device, a game console, or the like, an apparatus provided with a display which has excellent function but is not so large in screen size is commonly used. Such an apparatus is configured to receive an operation by allowing the user to touch a screen with his/her finger.
The technique for using such an apparatus as a controller for remotely controlling another apparatus has been proposed, and it is actually being used (for example, JP 2012-257074A or other similar techniques). In order for an apparatus such as smartphone to remotely control another apparatus, it is common to display a setting screen for the remote control and to allow the user to operate the screen.